John Lennon Anthology
See also Wonsaponatime In 1998, John Lennon Anthology was first released in Europe by Capitol. Europe release In 1998, John Lennon Anthology was released in Europe by Capitol. Cover blurb None. Track listing Disc 1 (Ascot) *1. "Working Class Hero" *2. "God" *3. "I Found Out" *4. "Hold On" *5. "Isolation" *6. "Love" *7. "Mother" *8. "Remember" *9. "Imagine (take 1)" *10. ""Fortunately"" *11. "Baby Please Don't Go" *12. "Oh My Love" *13. "Jealous Guy" *14. "Maggie Mae" *15. "How Do You Sleep?" *16. "God Save Oz" *17. "Do the Oz" *18. "I Don't Want to Be a Soldier" *19. "Give Peace a Chance" *20. "Look at Me" *21. "Long Lost John" Disc 2 (New York City) *1. "New York City" *2. "Attica State (live)" *3. "Imagine (live)" *4. "Bring on the Lucie (Freeda Peeple)" *5. "Woman Is the Nigger of the World" *6. "Geraldo Rivera - One to One Concert" *7. "Woman Is the Nigger of the World (live)" *8. "It's So Hard (live)" *9. "Come Together (live)" *10. "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)" *11. "Luck of the Irish (live)" *12. "John Sinclair (live)" *13. "The David Frost Show" *14. "Mind Games (I Promise)" *15. "Mind Games (Make Love, Not War)" *16. "One Day (At a Time)" *17. "I Know (I Know)" *18. "I'm the Greatest" *19. "Goodnight Vienna" *20. "Jerry Lewis Telethon" *21. ""A Kiss Is Just a Kiss"" *22. "Real Love" *23. "You Are Here" Disc 3 (The Lost Weekend) *1. "What You Got" *2. "Nobody Loves You (When You're Down and Out) (live)" *3. "Whatever Gets You Thru the Night (home)" *4. "Whatever Gets You Thru the Night (studio)" *5. "Woman Is the Nigger of the World" *6. "Yesterday (parody)" *7. "Be-Bop-a-Lula" *8. "Rip It Up / Ready Teddy" *9. "Scared" *10. "Steel and Glass" *11. "Surprise, Surprise (Sweet Bird of Paradox)" *12. "Bless You" *13. "Going Down on Love" *14. "Move Over Ms. L" *15. "Ain't She Sweet" *16. "Slippin' and Slidin'" *17. "Peggy Sue" *18. "Bring It On Home to Me / Send Me Some Lovin'" *19. "Phil and John 1" *20. "Phil and John 2" *21. "Phil and John 3" *22. ""'When in Doubt, Fuck It'"" *23. "Be My Baby" *24. "Stranger's Room" *25. "Old Dirt Road" Disc 4 (Dakota) *1. "I'm Losing You" *2. "Sean's 'Little Help'" *3. "Serve Yourself" *4. "My Life *5. "Nobody Told Me" *6. "Life Begins at 40" *7. "I Don't Wanna Face It" *8. "Woman" *9. "Dear Yoko" *10. "Watching the Wheels" *11. "I'm Stepping Out" *12. "Borrowed Time" *13. "The Rishi Kesh Song" *14. "Sean's 'Loud'" *15. "Beautiful Boy" *16. "Mr. Hyde's Gone (Don't Be Afraid)" *17. "Only You" *18. "Grow Old With Me" *19. "Dear John" *20. "The Great Wok" *21. "Mucho Mungo" *22. "Satire 1" *23. "Satire 2" *24. "Satire 3" *25. "Sean's "In the Sky"" *26. "It's Real" Notes *Box set of home demos, alternative studio outtakes and other unreleased material recorded by John Lennon. *See CD 1 *See CD 2 *See CD 3 *See CD 4 *See Book Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi US release In 1998, John Lennon Anthology was released in US by Capitol. Cover blurb None. Track listing Same as Europe release. Notes *Box set of home demos, alternative studio outtakes and other unreleased material recorded by John Lennon. Users who have this in their collection * Category:John Lennon albums Category:CDs Category:Items released in Europe Category:Items released in US Category:Items produced by Capitol